In medical apparatuses having at least one moving component, components of the apparatus may collide with one another or with persons coming into contact with the components. Therefore, collision sensors are used for the purpose of protecting people and machines. The collision sensors may detect contact between a part of the medical apparatus and other components of the medical apparatus or a person. Hazardous situations are identified by a control device of the medical apparatus, such that corresponding measures may be taken (e.g., stopping a movement of a movable component of the medical apparatus and/or the output of warnings).
The robustness and disinfectability of contact parts is oftentimes desirable in the field of medical apparatuses (e.g., including collision sensors).
Conventional collision sensors for measuring force, collision, and/or pressure record measured values only selectively and in a spatially limited manner (e.g., in the example of a load cell or a conventional pressure sensor). Collision sensor devices for two-dimensional detection have been used (e.g., safety mats and safety edges used in safety technology and tactile floors for detecting whether elderly people are lying on the floor). However, the sensor principles used do not satisfy the criteria for disinfectability and robustness of medical apparatuses.